


My Clueless Morons

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: No ShipAU: NoneWarnings: HatePlot: After reading some comments during another Sander Sides Q&A, Virgil stands up for the other 3 after some hate comments come up.





	My Clueless Morons

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

It was supposed to just be a Q&A, they had done one before and nothing like this happened. Sure, Virgil knew they were in there, somewhere, they all did, but they mostly ignored them. So, when Thomas went to skip one and Roman didn't let him, the atmosphere changed. Virgil could feel everyone's anxiety spike at that moment, especially Roman's.

"Roman, why are you so annoying?" Sure it wasn't much of a hate comment, sure it seemed insignificant, but this was something that nagged in the back of Roman's head. He mostly ignored it because the others never seemed to show signs of him annoying them with his theatrics and dramatism. But now a fan was asking him this, was he annoying the fans? Did the others secretly think he was annoying? It distracted him for the rest of the video.

Then it happened again. "Why is Patton so stupid?" Now, the other three all knew Patton wasn't stupid, he was just childish sometimes, especially in video's, it's just who he was and they loved him for it. But again, Virgil felt Patton's anxiety spike, and it distressed him, two of the people he cared about were upset, but he kept his mouth shut. What could he do?

"Is Logan just pretending to be a robot, or is that how he really is?" Now Virgil was extremely upset, because normally, Logan only had small amounts of anxiety, but when it reached this level, it was bad. For a hate comment to cause this, they had crossed a line. Logan was in no way a robot, and no one is allowed to hurt his friends, his family like this.

"Logan is not a robot, so fuck off with your opinion asshole," he stated bluntly. The other four turned to stare at him in shock. "And you know what, Roman is not annoying and Patton is not stupid. Logan is full of emotion, just because you don't often see them doesn't mean they're not there. Just because he is smart and tends to ignore his emotions for the sake of logic does not make him a robot. Roman is over dramatic a lot of the time, but he isn't annoying about it, he knows when to take a step back and chill out. If he wasn't overdramatic, I would be worried because that is who he is and if he isn't acting like himself, something is wrong, and I don't like when things go wrong. And Patton is actually really smart, and so what if he is sometimes childish? I don't blame him. It's fun to be a child sometimes, beeping an adult sucks, but that doesn't make him stupid."

It took a moment for anyone to say anything, even Joan and Talyn were staring at him off camera. In this time, Virgil realized what he said and did and sunk into his jacket in an attempt to hide.

"Where... where did that come from? I thought you thought we were all clueless idiots." The others nodded at Roman's confused statement.

Virgil hung his head, reaching a hand to scratch the back of his neck, thankful the white foundation his most of his blush. "Well, I may think that, because you are clueless morons, but you're my clueless morons. No one else is allowed to say anything bad about you except me." Patton squealed excitedly and jumped over to hug him, and after awwing and/or attempting to hide their own reddening faces, joined the hug. Virgil rolled his eyes but hugged back anyway, he wasn't going to get out of this without returning it. After a good two minutes, they all returned to their places, leaving the blushing mess of Virgil in his spot on the stairs.

"Where's one about me?" He asked, noticing Thomas would glance at him every once in awhile, but had yet to read any hate comments about him.

Thomas chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to hear them since you are my anxiety."

"Please, it's nothing I haven't told myself already, give me one."

Thomas sighed and scrolled back up to the most recent one he had seen. "Why is anxiety still here? They should have let him drop out in the anxiety videos." They stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Fair, I agree, but they seem to love me or something like that for some reason." They all glanced at each other, smiling slightly. "Like I said, nothing I haven't told myself, now let's get back to the rest of the Q&A." And so they did, and the rest of it actually went very smoothly, Thomas avoiding any and all hate comments towards anyone.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
